casperfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Maxi's Brother's Reveals
Maxi didn’t realize that Ali-Been is really her brother, Tray. Plot Casper and the Ghostly Trio (Stretch, Stinkie and Fatso) were looking for Ali-Been and Hairy Scary and see what are they up to for their revenge as they have another plan B is to rob the space bank so they call Minni and Maxi the Space Patrol Angels Officers and they arrived so they all fight with Ali-Been and Hairy Scary. During the fight, Fatso has accidentally took the necklace off of Ali-Been and then he and Hairy Scary fly back to their lare. Later Maxi has found Ali-Been‘s necklace and realized that necklace is a locket, and she opened it and see the picture of her and her brother in it when they were kids. Then Ali-Been came and he’s not happy, Maxi told him where did he get this, Ali-Been told her that he always had it. Maxi didn’t realize that Ali-Been has always had Tray’s locket, could he be Tray? But Ali-Been told her that she and the other space patrols have destroyed his parents and his sister, but Maxi told him that she‘s his sister and he and her had a same locket and same pictures and they were kids. Ali-Been doesn’t really realize that he’s Maxi’s long-lost brother so he is not a prince of darkness at all so he can be with her and her friends for a while. At the Space Police Station, Maxi has brought Ali-Been here and tell Casper, Minni and the Ghostly Trios that Ali-Been has turn out to be her long-lost brother, Tray and Casper knew that there is something good about him that last time he had fun with him at the Space Movie Theatre. Ali-Been can offering a deal to Casper, the Angels Officers and the Ghostly Trios that he can be on their side if they can do it to be nice to him, the gang agreed with Ali-Been also known as Tray. At Ali-Been’s lare, Hairy, Winnifred and Screech are not to happy because Ali-Been is now Casper’s side again so they have an idea so those villains must capture Ali-Been reprogramming him to be evil again and go back to against the Angels Officers and then they kidnap Ali-Been and stolen him away. Maxi told Casper, Minni and the Ghostly Trios that she‘s lost Tray once but she‘s not going to lose him again. As Maxi try to save her brother it’s too late, Tray has turn into cyborg Ali-Been and he told Hairy Scary, Screech and Winnifred to get her and then she can escape from them and head back to Casper, Minni and the Ghostly Trios and told them that Tray is Ali-Been again and they all can’t believe it. Back at the headquarters, Maxi learns from DECA that Tray’s emotions have been overridden by computer programming, but that her brother is still inside Ali-Been’s head somewhere. Then Casper and Minni are so worried about Maxi’s brother and she told them that someday, she will get her brother back from being a dark prince. The End! Category:Season 1 Category:The New Casper and the Angels episodes